The Champions of Chronos
by SadieGirl645
Summary: AU. What if Heracles took Zoe with him after she was banished? And if Percy happened to be a slave on that very ship? How will Zoe and Percy react when thrown a quest to aid the demigods of the future? Perzoe, no Percabeth. T for fighting. Cover Picture by Golden-Flute on DeviantArt.
1. Betrayed

**A/N:** This is an AU. There is no Percabeth what-so-ever in this fic. It is all Perzoe. I am a Percabeth fan, but I enjoy shipping Percy with other people in AU fanfictions. Such as Zoe.

**Disclaimer:** I am a thirteen year old girl. Do I look like I could have written _The Lightening Thief_ when I was five (The book came out in 2005)? I should think not.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A bulky man with large muscles and heavy steps entered the lush greenery also known as the Garden of the Hesperides. He saw all finds of different trees and plants, but this didn't matter to the man. He strode through the garden, head held high. A lion's fur cape was resting on his shoulders, and it flew a bit behind him as he walked. He found the edge of the Garden, where a tall gate stood. He glanced towards the sky and growled in frustration.

"Thou may not pass without defeated Ladon."

The man turned, his size slowing him considerably. In front of him, several yards back, stood a girl. The girl was beautiful, with copper skin and raven black hair that tumbled down her shoulders like a waterfall. She had volcanic black eyes that were unnerving, but nothing could scare the great hero. The girl had regal features and a slightly upturned nose. Her face had anguish and feelings for the hero written all over it, and the man knew that this could be his chance to find Ladon.

"Pray tell me, pretty one, where is Ladon? I will defeat him in thy name."

The girl's dark eyes widened in fear and she shook her head.

"I cannot tell thee. Do not face Ladon, he will destroy thee."

The man laughed and the girl blinked in confusion. He stepped closer to her until they were only a mere foot apart. The man towered over the girl, two heads taller than her. She looked up at him, and he chuckled again.

"Pretty one, show me Ladon."

Her face showed her anguish and pain.

"I cannot. I cannot betray my sisters and Lady Hera."

She looked down at her pure white Greek dress and sandals. The dress ended at her knees, showing that she was less than sixteen. If the hero had to guess, he'd guess fourteen. He cupped a hand underneath her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

"No matter. Tell me where Ladon hides, and thy may come with me."

The girl smiled, and stepped away from the man. She dropped a slender hand into a bag at her waist. She took out some golden dust and blew on it softly. The dust began to sparkle, and the girl blew it to the wind. It flew to the right, gathering more and becoming solid. It became the Tree of Immortality, with a curled dragon at the bottom. The girl stepped back, a sad smile on her face. Suddenly, four girls appeared. They all looked very similar to the first girl and were about the same age as well. One girl, a bit taller than the rest and clearly the leader, stepped forward and spat at the girl.

"Thy betrayed us! I banish thee, Zoe, to never tread these grounds again. Thy shall be stripped of thy title as a Hesperide, thy name disgraced. From this day forward, there shall be only four Hesperides, and the name Zoe the Hesperide erased from the history of the Garden. Our Lady Hera rejects you, for revealing the tree and Ladon to her enemy, the wretched hero Heracles. May he and thee leave now, or I shall wake Ladon."

Zoe cowered back, and the slight glow to her skin had paled as she lost her immortality. The taller girl spat at her again, and one of the other sisters looked at her in disgust before saying,

"We only must raise our voices and Ladon shall wake."

Another sister glared,

"May he destroy you and thy so-called lover."

The forth sister raised her voice,

"Ladon! Wake!"

The four girls disappeared and Zoe wept. Tears streamed down her copper skin and she dropped to her knees. The man, Heracles, readied his club to attack Ladon, but the girl gripped his free hand. He shook her away with ease, but, in order that he might keep up his façade, he turned to her. She stood and pulled a hairclip from her hair. She opened his hand, and he let her. She pressed the hairclip in his palm and curled his fingers over it.

"May this help thee slay Ladon."

He laughed lightly and looked down at her.

"How should this clip help me slay Ladon, pretty one?"

She swallowed and nodded,

"It will turn when the time is right. It was a gift from my mother, the sea goddess Pleione. Hopefully it will be enough. And if thy can…"

"Of course I can, pretty one. What does thee ask of me?"

"If thy can, try not to slay Ladon. If thy can, subdue him until only one head remains. He will know that thee has beaten him and allow thee access to the Tree. He will heal, and the Tree would still be protected after thee is done on thy quest."

He nodded and glanced back to where Ladon was watching, still tethered to the tree. The two stood far enough away from the Tree so that Ladon could not attack them. He stepped away from the girl, and the hairpin elongated into a glowing celestial bronze sword. He weighed it,

"A nice sword, pretty one. I usually prefer my bare hands, but this will subdue Ladon nicely. What can I call this sword?"

She nodded sadly, scared for the hero.

"It is Anaklusmos, the Riptide. It holds the power of the sea in it. Use it well."

He charged at the dragon, which lunged at him. Heracles slew Ladon, with Zoe crying in the background. The dragon disintegrated, and Heracles reached the tree. He tricked Atlas into taking an apple for him, and then tricked him under the sky again. Zoe just wiped her tears and watched in horror. Having retrieved his prize, Heracles brushed past Zoe as he left the garden.

"Wait!"

Heracles turned to see Zoe, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Thy promised thy would take me with thee."

He shrugged his wide shoulders and kept walking. Zoe followed, hoping to catch up. Heracles finally turned and glared at the girl. She shrunk back, fear evident in her eyes. He growled,

"I have deeds to do, pretty one. I have no place for a girl."

He strode past her before turned, a thought coming to him.

"Actually, pretty one, I have a need for thee. Come with me."

* * *

**A/N:** I have the first four chapters written all ready, and I'll post them daily while writing ahead of time. I seem to function better that way. Please R&R.

-Sadie


	2. Saved

**A/N:** Hello! It's Sadie again with another chapter.

**WARNING:** There is some kissing and a bit more adult content in this chapter. It is all still in the T range, don't worry. It's basically a sentence. Do not worry about it. I just felt like I had to warn anybody who is reading T range stories when they might be more suitable for K-K+ range stories. I am thirteen years old, I'm not going to write anything more than T.

**Reviews:**

Quiet Shadow6631: Thanks! And you find out in this chapter.

Dragonlilo: Thanks! Here is the chapter, and Percy's coming in soon. _Very_ soon.

**Disclaimer:** I am writing my own novel, and I own that. Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus. As I said, unfortunately.

* * *

Zoe hurried after him, and as Heracles quickened his pace she was forced to run. He reached a ship in the coast near to the mountain, and climbed aboard. He grabbed Zoe around the waist and set her down on board. He barked orders to the crew, and soon the ship set sail. He turned to Zoe, a strange emotion in his eyes. He picked her up and slung her over his broad shoulder. He stalked into the main cabin and set her down not so gently on his bed. He stalked towards her, and the girl cowered away, scrambling to get away. A phrase repeated itself over and over again in Zoe's ears. _What have I done?_

He growled,

"Pretty one. Come here."

She had reached the end of the bed where she cowered in fear. She shook her head, scared for her life. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, where he unbuckled her dress. She screamed, but nobody came to her rescue. She had no choice. He took off her dress, throwing it to the side of the room. She was left in white undergarments, her skinny form tensed. He laughed, but not in humor. He kissed her hungrily, forcing her head back. After several minutes he finally broke apart, leaving her gasping for breath.

She screamed again, and suddenly the door burst open.

A teenage boy stood there, his mouth wide open at the sight. A beautiful girl being raped by Heracles was not an everyday sight. Heracles sighed and pulled off Zoe, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes, boy? It had better be good for interrupting me."

The boy gulped again, his eyes carefully on Heracles' face, away from Zoe, who was crying. He felt the need to save her from the torture, and quickly said,

"My lord, the helmsman wishes to speak with thee. He spoke about an incoming storm, and being unable to avoid it. He requested that he might speak with thee."

He glared at the boy, who shrunk back.

"I will go to see the helmsman. If this be a trick, boy, thee shall regret it."

He grabbed his club and lion fun cape and stormed off. The boy prayed to his father, Poseidon, that he should have enough time to get both him and the girl off this ship before Heracles came back. He had been locked below death before this, but now he had access to the deck. He carefully did not look at the girl and grabbed her dress off the floor and held them out. She mumbled thanks and redressed herself quickly. He studied the floorboards before the girl put a slender hand on his arm. He turned, relieved that she was dressed. Tears still leaked from her eyes, but she half-smiled. The boy snapped to action. He whispered,

"I can get thee off this wretched ship."

The girl's dark eyes widened and she nodded quickly, not trusting herself to speak. The boy continued hurriedly,

"I am a son of the Sea God. I have not had access to the deck before now, when I was sent to give that message to Heracles. I can take us both to the sea, and out of here."

She nodded, and slipped on her sandals. The boy, who was wearing a ragged grey shirt, dark shorts, and gladiator sandals, grabbed her hand and they crept out of the cabin. They emerged on the deck, when a few sailors turned to them. The sailors glared at them, and the boy whispered,

"Run."

They both ran to the edge and slipped under the railings. Both were skinny, the boy because of malnutrition and the girl just naturally. They fell into the ocean, hugging each other so as not to be lost. They dropped into the water, and the boy was surprised to find Zoe breathing easily. He looked questioningly at her and she just pointed away from the boat. He nodded, before grabbing her hand. A blush spread over her copper cheeks before she realized he was trying to combine their water control to make them go faster. She nodded and willed the currents to flow behind them. They sped away from the ship, maybe twenty feet underneath the surface. The speeds at which they went would have burst a regular mortal's ears and eyes, but the two children of the sea could stand it. They finally stopped, both exhausted from the effort. The boy willed their personal air bubbled to connect, enabling them to speak. Zoe croaked out,

"Di Immortales. I thank thee. What is thy name?"

The boy half-smiled,

"My name is Perseus, but my close friends call me Percy."

Zoe smiled back, her tear-streaked face lighting up a bit.

"My name is Zoe, but my close friends call me Zoe."

The boy laughed, a fun laugh, not the evil laugh of Heracles. He genuinely smiled at Zoe,

"Well then, Zoe, it is certainly heartening to see someone with a sense of humor."

Zoe smiled at him, before replying,

"I suppose that I was the most, how do I put this, carefree of my sisters," She paused, unsure of herself, "Percy."

He grinned at her.

"I guess we are close friends now," Percy paused dramatically, before sighing,

"I'd call thee Zoe, as thee said thy close friends call thou Zoe, but thy name is regularly Zoe."

He held a hand to his heart dramatically and Zoe giggled. She tucked her raven black hair behind her ears and asked, her face serious,

"Where do we go now?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Who said we would go together?"

Zoe blushed at hit his arm, annoyed. He raised his hands in the air, sighing,

"Point proven."

Zoe glared at him, until he raised his hands again in surrender,

"I was joking, Zoe. I know that we are very far from land, and that it would take many days for even us combined to return."

Zoe frowned and tried to think of any islands in the sea close to the Garden of the Hesperides. She found herself unable to think of any, and she sighed,

"I have lived in a secluded place for all of my many years. I cannot think of any place close to here."

Percy nodded, obviously thinking deeply. His brows were furrowed, and Zoe could not help her thought. _Di Immortales, he is gorgeous._ She quickly banished the thought, she would not allow herself to become romantically involved with anyone after _him_. She scowled at the thought, but she was glad that Percy had interrupted before she could loose her maidenhood. She bit her lip, thinking hard, but Percy beat her to it.

"We could seek out my father's palace. I do not know whether we would be welcomed there as my father's wife, Amphitrite, is not that fond of me. His heir, Triton, is not exactly my best friend either."

Zoe nodded before asking quietly,

"Then who is thy best friend?"

Percy looked happy, replying,

"Thee, obviously."

Zoe blinked, surprised.

"But we've only just met."

Percy nodded, "Yet I've been forced to serve as a slave on that cursed Heracles' ship for my many years. Thee are the first person I have seen my age since…"

He frowned, before shrugging. Zoe nodded, before saying,

"I guess that thee is my best friend too. All interaction I've had in the past fourteen years has been with my sisters, but they have disowned me."

Percy guessed that this was a rather delicate topic and decided to leave it alone. He held up a hand,

"I will not ask thee about thy past unless thy wished to tell me. I guess we should set about contacting my father, yes?"

Zoe nodded almost imperceptibly, and then frowned, "How?"

Percy grinned and pulled a drachma out of his pocket. Zoe gaped,

"Thou said thy was a slave? How?"

"I stole it from my master. I was preparing to escape after giving Heracles the message anyway. I figured that it would be useful."

Zoe nodded slowly before arching an eyebrow, "Are thee sure thee is not a son of the Messenger God?"

Percy laughed, "Very funny, Zoe. I have to break the air around us in order to send the message. Are thee ready?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the cruddy old English. I live in the modern world, I do _not_ speak old English. I try. It'll be better with the talking later.


	3. Helped

**A/N:** I'm back, sooner then I said I would. I was bored so I edited this chapter and put it up.

**Reviews:**

Dragonlilo: Well I hope you think this chapter is good! Here is the update.

CowgurlStrong: Thanks! I already had these first four chapters written, I just needed to edit.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Percy Jackson, I would probably be a gazillionaire. Seeing as I'm not a gazillionaire, I don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

Zoe smiled, "Thou forgets, I am a daughter of the sea."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "How did I forget when thee never told me?"

Zoe frowned. "My mother is the sea goddess Pleione. My father…" she wavered. Would he judge her because of her father? Percy didn't seem like one who would judge because of that. Besides, she trusted him. Zoe took a deep breath before continuing, "My father is a titan. Atlas."

Percy's eyes widened before he frowned, "Are thou immortal?"

Zoe closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Percy before saying, "I was. I was a Hesperide. I was the newest, the youngest. I really am only fourteen years of age, but my aging would have stopped at this form regardless."

Percy nodded before replying, "I do not have a problem with that."

Zoe's eyes opened wide, "Thou do not?"

Percy smiled, "I do not. I suppose I should tell thee my story, then. My mother was mortal, a woman named Sapphira. She died in childbirth, and I was sent to a foster home. They were awful, so I ran away only to be captured by the crew of Heracles' ship. I was enslaved, and I had a more miserable on that cursed ship then at my foster home."

Zoe glanced at him sympathetically, but he gave her a small smile.

"I suppose that we should message my father now."

Zoe nodded and dissipated the bubbled herself. A smaller, personal bubble surrounded both teens. Percy grinned at Zoe, who grinned back. Both were glad for a friend who was similar to them. Percy gathered the water in a formation that caused mist to shine in a bubble. Percy was busy concentrating so Zoe pulled another air bubble around both of them again. He gave her a small nod of appreciation before tossing the drachma into the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Poseidon, God of the Sea."

Both waited with bated breath. Gods could choose to accept or decline Iris Messages, and there was no knowing whether Poseidon would accept. Then, the Iris Message formed into the God of the Seas, and Zoe and Percy let out a held breath before glancing at each other in amusement. Then they remembered that the Sea God could see them and they both bowed as much as they could sitting in an air bubble.

"Perseus."

Percy gulped, "Father. I apologize for anything we," he paused and gestured to Zoe, "my friend Zoe and I might have interrupted. We escaped from being captive on Heracles' ship and are without options. I was hoping that maybe thee could provide us some assistance or sanctuary."

Poseidon looked troubled. "I cannot let thee reside in my palace, though I can sense that Zoe is a daughter of the sea. I can bring thee to land far from here and provide with some help but I cannot help aside from the aforementioned assistance. I sensed your presence aboard the cursed ship of Heracles, but I could not assist thee as Zeus is protecting his son's ship from me. He is foolish, sailing to his destination. Foolish and cocky. I will have that boy's head."

Zoe smiled and spoke, "Lord Poseidon, we thank thee for thy help."

* * *

Zoe and Percy appeared on land, in a forest. They both had satchels tied around their waists, filled with drachmas, food, and bottles of water. Both sent a silent prayer to Poseidon before glancing at each other and heading off in a random direction.

* * *

They travelled together for years, just surviving and looking for adventure. Though they never became more than friends, they grew much closer. They fought monsters together with flawless perfection, after two years of training. Zoe, who had trained herself in the bow and arrow and hunting knives while still in the Garden of the Hesperides, taught Percy in that area. Percy, who had learned the sword and spear, taught Zoe to use those weapons. They were inseparable, a perfect match. Then, one day in the early fall, they met a group of hunters.

Percy poked the small fire with a stick while Zoe sharpened her arrows. Both were tired from the long day of training and moving, just like every day for the past two years. Both looked sixteen now, though both were still small in frame. Percy was about to start sharpening his own arrows until he heard a hunting horn. Both jumped at the sound and glanced at each other. Without a word, Percy began stomping on the fire while Zoe rolled up the sleeping cloths and put her arrows in her quiver. They had the discovered that the satchels from Poseidon were enchanted to be endless, yet never got heavier. Having cleared the area, both ran to the nearest tree together and found branches. They sat completely still, having cleared in less than twenty seconds. And that was a more permanent camp. Zoe strung an arrow slowly and Percy followed her lead. They trained their bows on the clearing, watching and waiting. Soon, a group of silver-clothed hunters entered the clearing. A small girl with straight light brown hair said quietly,

"Milady, there is no sign of recent activity."

A twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes scanned the area, "Alexandra, I was not mistaken. There were people here, and they still are."

Alexandra looked up to the trees but Zoe and Percy's clothing was deliberately stained with green and brown to camouflage them. They were both wearing green and brown ragged shirts and shorts. Zoe had long stopped wearing dresses. The girl, who they both suspected to be the goddess Artemis, landed her gaze on the tree where they lay hidden. She pointed a loaded bow at them before commanding,

"Come forth."

They glanced at each other before shrugging in unison. They dropped to the ground, crouching to break their fall. When they stood the entire hunt was staring at them with awe. Artemis narrowed her eyes at them, before turning to Alexandra.

"You have much to learn, my lieutenant."

Alexandra, who was wearing a silver circlet around her forehead, nodded glumly. Artemis turned back to Zoe and Percy.

"Who are thou?"

Zoe and Percy glanced at one another. They both knew each other so well they could practically talk without talking.

_Zoe: We could pretend we do not know she is a goddess_

_Percy: She might blast us if we do not show respect_

_Zoe: True. I say we bow and say our names._

_Percy: I second that. Wait, scratch that, thee should say our names. They would take to thee better._

_Zoe: True that, boy._

_Percy: Thee would have slapped me. Ouch._

Zoe stifled a laugh and bowed to the goddess. Percy bowed in synch with her. Artemis scowled,

"Rise. Tell me thy names."

They stood, and Zoe said, "I am Zoe and this is Perseus."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Percy before turning to Zoe, "Thee would be welcomed in the hunt. The boy would not."

Zoe shook her head, "I must decline thy gracious offer, Lady Artemis. Perseus is my companion and I will not leave him to die. Without me, he surely would not survive, being a boy."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Zoe, "Thee would do well in the hunt. I see thy bow and arrows."

Zoe bowed once again and said, "I must decline."

Artemis nodded before turning back to Alexandra, "Set up a resting spot for tonight, Alexandra. Temporary."

The girl with the circlet nodded and bowed slightly to the goddess. She raised a hand to the hunters, who followed her as she ran off into the forest. Artemis looked after them before saying,

"What I say now is not for my huntress' ears. My father, the King of the Gods, ordered me to hunt a girl and a boy hunting together. A daughter of Atlas and a son of his brother Poseidon. I have reason to believe that thee may be those two."

Zoe and Percy glanced at each other, before bowing to Artemis. Zoe said,

"Yes, milady. I am the daughter of Atlas and the sea goddess Pleione. My companion is Perseus, son of Poseidon and Sapphira, a mortal woman."

Artemis nodded, "I must take thee both to Olympus at once. I do not know what my father has in store for thee."

She laid a hand on both of their shoulders and flashed away in a silver light.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. The next chapter is kind of strange. Be warned.


	4. Amazed

**A/N:** Here is the rather strange chapter that is, on second thought, not that strange. I kind of forgot what I wrote on the summary so... it's not that strange.

**Reviews:**

Dragonlilo: Well, you're about to find out! Yeah, I was bored so I figured why not edit and post it now.

Nicolite: Here's what you were waiting for. And I thank you for not actually cursing because otherwise I would have been forced to delete your review. Thanks for using the * things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't have a donut. (What?) I don't know.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, a gasp escaped from both Zoe and Percy's lips. They were standing in the great throne room of the Gods, and the entire Olympian council sat in their thrones. Artemis released the two and walked over to her silvery throne next to Apollo. She grew to her godly height and sat. Zoe and Percy quickly bowed to Zeus, before bowing to Poseidon. Zeus grumbled and then boomed,

"Zoe, the exiled Hesperide, daughter of Atlas and Pleione, and Perseus, son of Poseidon and a mortal women."

He turned to Artemis, "Thee has done well, daughter. These are the two I asked for."

Artemis bowed her head to her father, saying, "They were quite experienced, Father. It took my hunters and I several days to capture them."

Zeus nodded and turned to look at the two, "We have need for two heroes to travel to the future, using a time spell constructed by Lord Chronos himself. Both of thee know the incoming prophecy that the titans will rise?"

Zoe and Percy nodded, confusion evident on their face. Percy spoke, "Yes, Lord Zeus. If I may ask, why would Kronos give his enemies a time spell?"

Zeus shook his head, "Lord Chronos the Primordial, Perseus. The Primordial of Time. We need all heroes that we can use in this upcoming battle. Lord Chronos approached me to say that we will win this war if all goes as planned, and that the titans will rise again in two millennia. He told me that the gods would not be as powerful then, as Greece will have faded into the background of the world greatly. He gave me a time spell that could send two mortal beings to the future to aid the future demigods. I searched for appropriate demigods for this quest, and I believe that thee both would fit nicely."

Zoe and Percy nodded again, confused but determined. Zoe spoke, "We accept your quest, Lord Zeus."

He nodded back, "Very well. The council does not know how thee will help the future, only that thee will make a large impact. I will send thee to Lord Chronos, who will work the spell for thee both. I will remember that thee both are from the past, and try to aid thee before the battle."

Zeus waved his hand, causing Zoe and Percy to disappear again.

They reappeared in a large palace, colored mainly with black and gold. They were in a throne room, and the Primordial God Chronos sat in the throne. They both scrambled to bow before him. He rumbled in a deep voice,

"Rise, my champions."

Zoe and Percy rose to their feet slowly, looking up at the god. His face was crinkled in amusement, and he chuckled.

"I won't have good heroes bowing before me. Especially my champions."

Percy looked confused, "Champions?"

Chronos smiled warmly at the two, "Yes. Did thee accept the quest?"

Zoe nodded quickly, "We did, Lord Chronos. Lord Zeus sent us here to be transported into the future."

Chronos nodded, "Well then, I shall make thee my champions."

He raised a hand over each of their heads, and both glowed a golden color. A matching ring of gold surrounded their irises, and they're skin had a golden glow around them. The Primordial God pressed his forefinger to their foreheads, and the knowledge of how to use their new powers passed into them. Both gasped as they now had power over time. They could freeze individuals or small groups of people in time, and the number would increase when they combined their strengths. Chronos smiled,

"And as thee get more powerful, thee will gain more abilities. Stay together, thee are stronger with each other. And I have a present for thee both. It has been many centuries since I had a champion."

He gave a golden bracelet to them both with an hourglass charm. He told them to pull the charm, and when they did, a shield materialized on their wrists. They thanked him profusely, but he was not done. Chronos gave Zoe a golden bow with a never-ending quiver that appeared on her back and hands when she wished it. He also gave her matching hunting knives, which were a mix of mortal steel, celestial bronze, and Chronos Titanium, a very strong metal. He also told them that the shields were made of the same material. Chronos gave Percy a sword, which was made of the same metals as Zoe's knives, which appeared when he wished it. The sword never became dull, and even when lost thousands of miles away still appeared when called, just like Zoe's items. Chronos gave Percy twin hunting knives as well for quick usage, just like Zoe's. Both sets of knives never dulled as well. After thanking Chronos many times, Percy said,

"Well, I guess that we are ready."

Chronos nodded, "When you appear in the future, you will be in a town called New York City."

Chronos paused for a second and Zoe added, "What a silly name for a town."

He laughed, "Yes, Zoe. Ask a mortal for directions to the Empire State Building."

Percy crinkled his nose, "Sounds idiotic."

Chronos laughed again, "Yes. Ask to go to the six-hundredth floor. When the man behind the desk scoffs at thee, show him thy bracelets and he will let thee up. Find the Throne Room of the Olympians, it will be easy to find. Zeus will instruct thee where to go. If he forgets thee, show him thy bracelets as well. And thee may want to get accustomed with new mortal equipment and language as well. I believe that the world will be very different in two millennium."

They nodded and Chronos began to chant in Ancient Greek. Zoe and Percy rose a few feet into the air, a golden glow surrounding them again. In a golden flash they disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized that the chapter was soooo short. I am very very sorry. If people review I may upload the next chapter today.


	5. Confused

**A/N:** I'm back! I just saw that five people reviewed the last chapter. I'm sort of doing a happy dance around my room right now. That sounds really stupid. But the real question is how am I typing this A/N while still dancing around the room. Also my story made it into a Community. I was jumping off the walls. As you can see by this A/N, I am a very sarcastic person. I think. But I was really excited.

**Reviews:**

smegol26: Thanks! It really means a lot to me to hear that my story is different from everybody else's.

CowGurlStrong: Thanks! I actually came up with this idea when I was in church on Christmas Eve. Go figure. _Oh yeah, you're in a Church, and your hyperactive imagination is thinking about a Percy Jackson fanfiction? Wow, Sadie, wow_.

veganloki: Here is your update! I am not on a sugar high no matter how many exclamation points I put when responding to reviews! I love Perzoe stories too just because a) I like the pairing, and b) everybody writes about Percabeth. Rick Riordan wrote a great Percabeth story, so I figure I'll try to write a slightly better than average Perzoe story.

storywriter678: Thanks! I'm glad that my story is different from the usual stories. It's makes me start to think that I may have a chance of achieving my life's dream to be an author. This is getting kind of personal. Next thing you know I'm going to have stalkers appearing on my doorstep. :) (you gave me a smiley face, so you get one too)

Nouney: Thanks! Here is the update. Wait a sec... Oh my gods, you put a smiley face too! Is this the new trend? I must begin to end every single sentence with a smiley face. :)

(I was kidding by the way). :D

**Disclaimer:** I wish it was snowing. I really do. I wish my puppy would stop screaming. I wish that my brothers would stop blasting their music so loud I can hear them through my walls. I wish I was Rick Riordan and owned Percy Jackson. But it's not snowing, and my puppy's still screaming, and... wait. My brother just turned off the music. ONE OF MY WISHES CAME TRUE! MAYBE I CAN STILL BE RICK RIORDAN!

* * *

An ear-splitting headache plagued both teens as they experiences two millennia in a couple of minutes. They both were unconscious, lying in midair, as it seemed. No surface seemed to touch them, at least no surface that they could feel with their sense of touch. Both pairs of eyes were shut lightly, though an outside observer could see the turmoil going on underneath.

When the two disappeared, Percy began to see flashes of images. His garbled thoughts could only seem to piece together that he was seeing what would have happened if they had not chosen to accept the quest.

He saw himself and Zoe bent over a fire pit, eating and talking. He saw the goofy smile on his face, and Zoe's small smile showing how truly happy she was. Zoe had this smile; it was small but full of meaning to Percy. It was the first smile she ever gave him, and to him it meant that she was truly happy. Percy was beginning to smile himself just looking at the scene, but then a blinding flash interrupted the peace.

In the new image, he saw a beautiful sunset on a cliff. He and Zoe were sitting on the edge, their feet dangling over thousands of feet. Percy guessed that they would have been scared, but that was before he saw that the cliff dropped into the ocean. Both were holding hands, just staring into the horizon together. Percy couldn't see their faces, but he would stake a couple of drachma (which were even more precious to Zoe and Percy, the golden coins allowed the two to buy cloth and use it for garments and sleeping cloths) that Zoe had her special small smile on her face. Percy just looked at the other version of himself, the longing to be that person clear in his gold-rimmed sea green eyes. Just when he was starting to get bored with the image (Percy had ADHD, he just couldn't keep his attention on something still for so long), another light blinded him and a new image greeted his eyes.

It was mostly the same image as the last, with the same sunset and cliff. Only the two versions of Zoe and Percy were kissing. Both had their eyes closed in happiness. Percy could feel the blood rising to his cheeks, a blush spreading across his face. He was glad Zoe wasn't there to make fun of him. In truth, both teens had been attracted to each other the day they met, and it was only a matter of time. Percy suddenly wished he had not accepted this quest. If he hadn't, he would have been the Percy kissing Zoe. But since they had accepted, Percy was merely an observer to the future that could have been his. Percy was so wrapped in his thoughts he almost didn't notice when another light flashed.

The next few images were a rapid succession, leaving Percy barely any time to take them all in. First he saw him and Zoe facing a large serpent with strong dark green scales. A drakon. Zoe had an arrow pointed at the beast while Percy had his sword drawn. The next image flashed before Percy could stop to wonder what his could have been future self was feeling. He saw an image that ripped his heart out of his chest. He saw himself kneeling beside a dying Zoe; a deep would in her stomach. Zoe gripped his hand tightly, her face pale. Percy's normally tan complexion was pale and his mind was rejecting the idea that Zoe was dying. A tear slid down Percy's cheek as he fervently thanked the gods for this quest. At least this way he could protect Zoe. The image flashed away, but it remained seared into Percy's mind as a reminder of what could and still might happen.

The final image was of his could have been future self at that same cliff as earlier, alone. The sun was set, and the moon high in the sky. Percy saw the tears streaming down his face, in both versions of Percy. His could have been future self was utterly alone, Zoe gone. The happiness that had graced him at that cliff earlier was gone, replaced by despair. A final flash took away the image, leaving Percy in the dark.

When the two had disappeared, Zoe had been greeted with only darkness for a split second, before an image stood in front of her. She saw herself and Percy in a bubble of air in the sea. They were mid-laugh, a happy atmosphere gracing the bubble of air. Zoe decided that the images must be what could have happened. She saw that Percy had a smile on his face as he laughed, and she knew that meant that he was truly happy and amused by whatever had happened. Zoe also saw that her could have future self's eyes were just raven black with no ring of gold around the irises, confirming her suspicion. Zoe was gazing at the image, wishing to be the Zoe inside the bubble rather than the Zoe outside. Suddenly, a bright flash covered the image.

After the dark spots had faded from Zoe's eyes, she saw herself sitting on a cliff facing the ocean beyond. A beautiful sunset had settled itself over the ocean. She saw Percy and her other self's hands interlocked, their fingers settling in between the others. It was like their hands were made to fit together, their fingers completing the space missing from the other's hand. A flash brought her a new image quite alike to the last one.

The sunset was still beautiful, but Zoe noticed that it was farther down as though it had been a couple of hours since the last image. She saw her could have been future self and Percy kissing under the sunset. Her copper colored cheeks suddenly had a pink tint to them, and her eyes widened considerably. She smiled at the picture; her longing to be in that image grew even more. She felt a tear running down her cheek, but it was a tear of happiness. Zoe wiped away the tear just a second before a series of images flashed before her.

The first was of herself and Percy facing a large serpent, much to hard for them to kill with the weak weapons they had. She knew because she could see the feeble bow and arrow in her hands and the badly crafted sword in Percy's. Well, they didn't have many resources or forges to craft better ones! The serpent was mid hiss, and Zoe could tell that the serpent was thinking, _Oh wonderful; I've found my lunch_. A flash took the image away, and it turned to one that broke her heart.

Zoe saw herself kneeling beside a dying Percy. He was in great pain, dying form the serpent's poison. The monster was nowhere in the picture, making the ADHD part of Zoe's brain wonder what happened to it. Percy was clutching her hand so tightly that his knuckles were white, and Zoe could see her knuckles white as well. She could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but by the look on her face, Zoe could tell that she was trying to be strong for Percy. Zoe blinked back tears of her own before the image flashed to a new one.

In the final image, Zoe saw herself huddled next to a fire, alone. The hearth didn't seem as bright without Percy, nor as welcoming and friendly. Future Zoe was clutching her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Some vegetables and water sat beside her, a dinner that wouldn't be eaten. The image struck Zoe in a different way then the dying image had. Here she was alone, and broken. The always strong Zoe, staying composed on the outside while leaving her emotions on the inside, was gone. Here was her without Percy, and she was definitely worse off. Zoe thanked the gods when the image darkened and faded into nothing, but nothing could fade away the memory seared in her mind.

Both Zoe and Percy shot straight up at the same time, their eyes red and their fists clenched. They both fell to a forest floor, the floating gone. They glanced at each other's red eyes. A silent understanding passed between them. Percy finally broke the silence,

"Did thee see the same thing? The serpent?"

Zoe almost told him that it was a drakon, but she noticed the broken look behind his eyes. She just nodded. It must have been awful to see him die and see Zoe alone. She internally winced at the thought of him seeing her broken, alone by the campfire. Zoe thought of the images, blood rising to her cheeks when she remembered the cliff scene. Judging by Percy's face, he had seen the same image. They both looked away before Zoe muttered,

"We should find Olympus."

Percy nodded mutely and stood. He offered Zoe a hand, both blushing when their fingers interlocked and completed the spaces in between. Zoe blinked, trying to gain control of her raging emotions. They both glanced at each other before trying to find a mortal willing to help them find the empire state building.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. I'm sorry but the regular (x2) updates will stop pretty soon. I start school on Tuesday, so... Anyway, I'll try to write as much as I can ahead of school or after the school day (when I should be doing my homework) so I can update daily hopefully. I hate it when fanfiction writers don't reply to reviews as well. Sometimes I write really long reviews to see if they'll answer my questions, but they don't! It's sooooo frustrating. And that is why I answer reviews to my story. Wow, I am rambling a lot right now.

- Sadie


	6. Reacted

**A/N:** Here's chapter 6. I don't actually have chapter 7 yet, but I'm working on it.

**Reviews:**

Dragonlilo (4): Thanks! I know it wasn't that strange. I kind of forgot that I implied they would meet Chronos in the title, so... oops. They will start speaking modern speech gradually, because they have to try and fit in. I mean, if you suddenly moved somewhere else you wouldn't be able to learn the new language immediately.

Dragonlilo (5): LOL you get two responses. That's funny that you got the fifth chapter just as you were reviewing the fourth. It's kind of like you knew I was about to update so you started reading just then. Stalker. Thanks, though, Stalker Dragon! (See what I did, cause of your username, yeah...)

YoungJay: Thanks! I'm glad that I managed to write something different. I don't plan on not updating, but they will slow down a lot because I start school on Tuesday. Sucks. Oh, I'm awesome? Really? I think you might be kidding. :)

CowGurlStrong: I think that spacing out during class/church/sometime I'm supposed to be playing attention is when I come up with all my stories. Thanks! :) - Sadie (I can't believe I haven't signed the response with my name yet like you've been doing. I'm going to have to step it up on the funnies. - Sadie)

**Disclaimer:** :P Don't rub it in my face. I have yet to accept the truth that I don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

Zoe and Percy started in the direction of a pathway lines by these metal fences that served no purpose. If the modern mortals were so stupid they needed to have a fence lining the path to keep them in like animals, then there really was no hope for the future **(A/N:** **I had so much fun writing that line, you have ****_no_**** idea)**. Zoe and Percy ducked under the fence and onto the path. It was made of these rocks pushed together in a strange formation, which made Percy wonder how sane these mortals were. Zoe glanced at the fence with distaste and voiced Percy's thoughts,

"Do these mortals need to be kept in like animals?"

Percy laughed, but it was restrained. The two teens were out of their element in this strange world. They had no idea how the mortals spoke, or how they lived. Neither of them had seen animals around, so how did the mortals survive with no food?

Percy and Zoe tensed when they heard steps coming down the path. Both instinctively reached for their weapons on their backs, but they weren't there. Zoe was about to pull the hourglass charm on her bracelet but Percy grabbed her wrist. She glanced up, their eyes speaking to each other again,

_Percy: Do not draw thy knives. A mortal is coming, I believe._

_Zoe: I second that. Be ready. Be careful._

Finally Percy broke eye contact to stare down the pathway. Zoe followed his gaze, each still tensed with worry. Finally, a woman came into sight after rounding a corner. She held an infant in her arms, and she was pushing a strange contraption. It seemed to be a chair with a table attached to it on wheels. Percy narrowed his eyes at the contraption, and Zoe muttered to him,

"What is that?"

Percy shook his head before turning to the woman who was approaching. She was about to walk right past them when Zoe called out,

"Please, may we speak with thee for a moment, dear lady?"

The woman turned, confused. Her eyes widened when she saw two teenagers with ragged, camouflage clothing on. She looked puzzled,

"What? Oh, um, sure. What do you want me for?"

Both Zoe and Percy looked perplexed. Zoe was thinking hard, trying to figure out what the woman had said. _Oum sure._ What did _oum_ mean and why did she substitute 'thee' with 'u'. It was all very strange. Zoe eventually said,

"We mean to ask if…"

Zoe trailed off, unsure of her next move. She eventually just continued,

"We mean to ask if _u_ could tell us where the…"

Zoe stopped talking again, because she forgot where they meant to go. She grimaced and glanced at Percy, trying to will him to take over. He noticed her glance and continued,

"The Empire State Building is?"

The woman nodded, clearly troubled and perplexed. She hugged the infant closer to her, and said,

"I can do that. It's very near to here."

She shifted the infant gently and pointed to a tall object above the trees,

"There it is. Just go to that building."

Zoe and Percy blinked at the giant structure. It was tall and menacing, nothing like they had ever seen before. It tapered away to a point at the top, ending with a pole sticking up. There were these bright oil lamps that glared rather than lit up the night. Seeing as it was about midday, according to the sun, the glaring oil lamps weren't helping. Zoe suddenly remembered the woman still waiting there.

"We thank…"

Zoe trailed off again, before smirking, "We thank _u_, kind soul. May the Gods have mercy on _u_."

The woman looked frightened. She fingered with the infant's swaddle, which was shaped strangely. Instead of a cloth wrapped around it, the infant had on a sort of shirt with pants combined with little covers for the feet. It had a strange cloth over its head, a soft helmet like object. Though it seemed to be more of an upside down bowl on the infant's head. The woman just nodded and hurried off.

Zoe and Percy glanced at each other before Percy said, "Well, that was… interesting."

Zoe nodded before imitating the woman, "Oum sure. What do _u_ want me for?"

Percy laughed, "Did thou see what the infant was wearing? A bowl on its head?"

Zoe laughed along side him, "And the glaring oil lamps on that contraption."

Both turned to stare up at their destination. The forbidding building was partially covered, or so they thought, by the trees. If the stupid plants surrounding the path could be called trees, that is. After a sigh, Zoe set off down the path with Percy hurrying after her.

After a long time, the two heroes finally found themselves in front of the large, forbidding, Empire State Building. It was even taller when closer, as if it grew when the heroes sought it out. Percy also couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them try to figure out everything, such as when the bright oil lamp turns green somehow, one was supposed to cross the dark path. And wait on the lighter gray path until all the strange chariots came by. The chariots in this century looked ridiculous. Where were the stallions? And why in Hades were there four wheels? They seemed to be moving faster than regular chariots, which just pushed Percy's suspicion that the chariots were living monsters.

Zoe glanced at Percy as if to say, 'Are thee ready?'. Percy nodded and, on instinct, grabbed her hand. A blush spread over both their cheeks, and both were well aware of the contact. Zoe raised an eyebrow at Percy who said,

"Be careful. I do not understand anything about this new civilization. Where are the horses?"

Zoe nodded, though her thoughts were clearly elsewhere. Did Percy _want_ her mind addled when they met with the Gods? Zoe shook her head gently and pulled her hand away from Percy. No point in trying to decipher that now when there were more pressing matters on hand. Zoe strode confidently in the building ahead of Percy, who just watched her go for a second. His face had a mixture of disappointment, confusion, and worry written all over it. He bit his lip, not understanding why Zoe had stormed off like that. Sure, she hadn't really stormed off, but still. Did Zoe really not feel the way he did? But she must have seen the cliff in the images! Maybe she didn't want to get attached to him in case she… died like in the images. Maybe she didn't want to hurt him even more by her death. Percy clenched his jaw. No matter what she thought, Zoe the former Hesperide was _not_ going to die. Not if he still lived. Percy knew this was a bad idea even before he said it, but he said it anyway. After muttering a prayer to his father, he spoke aloud,

"Zoe, I swear on the River Styx that I will never let you die."

Thunder boomed and sealed the oath. Before Percy could ponder what he had done, Zoe poked her head through the doors. She looked slightly worried and confused, and her cheeks still had a pink tint to them. She spoke softly,

"Percy, what troubles thee? Are thee ready?"

Percy just shook his head, "Nothing troubles me, Zoe. I am ready."

Zoe seemed to think for a moment before sticking out her hand to Percy. Percy raised an eyebrow at her before taking her hand. Zoe smirked and pulled him inside with all her strength. Percy's eyes widened in surprise before he figured out when happened. After pulling him, Zoe had stepped back quickly to not be caught in the line of fire. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't fast enough. Percy barreled into her quite on accident, and they rolled for a few seconds before stopping. Percy ended up on top of Zoe, looking angry. Then all anger washed from his face as it turned red from embarrassment. Zoe's face was red as well, and she scooted away and stood up. Mortified, Zoe held out a hand to Percy to help him up. He took it gratefully and stood up. Then he smirked at Zoe and turned to the mortals. He bowed and said,

"I beg for thy apologies. It was simply a misunderstanding."

The mortals looked confused at his word choice, but Percy and Zoe turned to the man behind the desk before they could say anything. Percy leaned in close and whispered,

"We seek entry to the six hundredth floor."

The doorman scoffed at him, annoyed, "First you kids cause a ruckus then want to go to a floor that doesn't exist? I think not."

Zoe stepped closer and showed him her bracelet, and Percy held up his wrist beside hers. The man paled as he recognized the symbol and the power behind the bracelet. He nodded mutely as he handed them a tiny piece of papyrus, but it was thinner and smoother than papyrus. Zoe took the card and slipped it into her satchel. They turned to go before turning back in unison. Percy asked, "How do we get to the 'sixth hundredth floor'? We were told to ask…"

Percy smirked at Zoe, "_u_."

The doorman raised an eyebrow before pointing to the metal doors.

"Go near those doors and find a button-"

Zoe glanced at Percy confused, "Button?"

The doorman sighed, "Yes. A button is a circular, raised, piece of metal that you press to activate. Press the button near the doors. The doors will open. Step inside. Find a slot near the rows of buttons. Put the card in the slot. Another button will appear. Press that."

The two nodded and started towards the machine.


	7. Explained (Partly)

**A/N:** I'm really sorry about the unplanned hiatus. I found out that I have to have surgery this summer, and I haven't had inspiration since. And this chapter isn't my best, it's kind of a filler chapter. I'm probably going to rewrite later when the muses return to me. I just had an overall sucky week, starting with school, then this surgery I have to had, then with the muses abandoning me. But when I logged on to fanfiction for the first time this week today and saw the reviews, I just had to update. Sorry.

**Reviews:** (You peoples are awesome) (Don't question the peoples) (It's how I roll)

Dragonlilo: Yup. I called you stalker. I did. I really did. Beat that! XD It really is ego-boosting to hear that you're great. Soon my head is going to blow up like a balloon, and then it's going to pop. And then my body is going to cry somehow, because my head exploded, and then my body is going to be confused because it's crying. And then you are going to look at me like I'm crazy because I wrote this. I have an overactive imagination. Seriously, one time... No. If I start telling stories, I'm going to be here for hours. Oh wow, I just rambled again. XD Oh, and I really liked making them try and speak modern English. It was funny for me too. It's weird, like I'm not writing it. It's kind of like it's writing itself and I'm just watching the words appear in front of me. I'm rambling again. Wow, Sadie, wow. Now I'm talking about myself in the third person. Wow x39430.

Tangolikeoak: Thanks! It's not bothering me when you ask questions, it makes me happy! And when Sadie's happy, she writes! And when she writes, updates come! And when she talks about herself in third person, she is crazy! YAY! I feel like Tyson for some reason. I don't know why. Now to serious stuff: they are hearing "u" instead of "you" because they aren't seeing the word written (or typed). They use "u" sarcastically. They're basically making fun of the new word because it founds funny to them. Just remember that they are not going to know how all the new words are spelled and used, so they might make fun of it or use it incorrectly. Sorry to make you read this long response. SadieGirl645! (It doesn't have the same ring to it. Dang. Well, I tried)

CowgurlStrong: Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm a copy cat! I started this response the same way you did to your review to my response, to your response, to my response, to your response, to my response, to your review, to my story, to... something. I don't know what I doing. Don't mind me here, just twiddling my thumbs in this corner. It's quite a nice corner. It feels enclosed, and I just feel awesome sitting in the corner. Is that weird? *innocent, naive face* :D (HA! I SMILED MORE THAN YOU DID! I WIN!) (y'know, I did a :D when you did a :) ? yeah... it made sense in my head) -Sadie

power214063: Poseidon was kind of just watching. Percy and Zoe were really confused, so they didn't really notice the other gods there other than Zeus who was talking to them. And it went by really fast, so Poseidon didn't have time to talk to them.

Nouney: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! I AM A BROKEN RECORD! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! GREAT! THIS IS STUPID! I NEED TO STOP! I CAN'T! GREAT! *deep breath* Okay. That wasn't really funny. I apologize, Nouney, for giving you a review that isn't funny. They do meet the gods again in this chapter, actually, so, um... have fun? Maybe? I don't know. Just. Just. Just, don't pay attention to the stupidness of this. K? K.

Quiet Shadow6631: I see you reviewed, like, 40 times. JK. I feel like a teenager. OMG. Chapter 2 Review (OMG THAT RHYMED OMG): Percy to the rescue! Percy is to the rescue 'cause he awesome. Yeah. Percy got swag. Chapter 3 review: Really? I so happy too! We be friends! I so happy! (now I feel like a kindergartener.) (you have no idea how long it took me to spell that) Chapter 6 review: It's funny how this review isn't funny. It's funny how I can't think of anything funny anymore. Oh yeah, and I suppose it is funny how they don't know anything. :)

YoungJay: You... you... you're not kidding! CHEESE FACE! What? I do not kid. Well, actually, I do so... yeah. DON'T SUE ME! I DIDN'T DO IT ON TORTOISE! Dang it, I switched purpose and tortoise again. They sound similar, don't they? I mean really. Serious, here. For once in my life. I didn't abandon this story, though it may seem like I did after the long stream of updates and then the week hiatus. Sorry 'bout that. :(

L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki: I sent you a PM about your review. If you're even reading this.

Muffin Man: OMG I LOVE YOUR NAME! OMG OMG OMG OMG! Okay. *deep breath* *deep breath* I got this. Thanks! I know a lot of Perzoe fics are abandoned after a bit, but I promise I won't abandon this one. You should check out Anaklusmos14, he has a lot of good Perzoe fics. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. It's my stupid surgery's fault. You know, when you figure out that you can't do anything you wanted to do this summer, such as writing camp and a family trip to somewhere over the rainbow, you don't really want to writer. I have... cooked up... another chapter for you. Okay... not going to judge... not going to judge... *JUDGE*

Apollo's Daughter11: Your review is spectacular. No really. For realsies. Thanks, though. THANKS!

Guest: I'm glad you think that my idea is great. I thought of it in church, actually. But that's a story for another time, *waves hand aside*, PSHHT. I have updated, but not soon... :( :):):):):):):):) (y'know, the long thingy of smiley faces that I just did could be interpreted as lots of smiley faces or backwards frowny faces) (just an observation)

RandomGuy09: Awesome review, keep it up. *nods head and smirks* wow, I'm WEIRD XD

Thatonekidnobodylikes: LOL OMG I LIKE CHEESE FACE! I dunno... I really don't. For realsies. Totes megoats. My friend said that recently, and I died laughing. For realz. OMG I just understood your name! I feel like Percy now... dense. Awww... that's sad. :( You deserve a smiley face. :D :D :D :D :D (or forty)

The Phantom of stories: My finger just fell off. For realsies. I've been typing responses foreves. My other finger just fell off. I should probably answer your review, but I'm just going to keep typing strange stuff. Oh, thank you. Tanks! (yes I wrote tanks on purpose. Dunno why.) (my fingers didn't really fall off) (BTW)

**Disclaimer: **It's raining. It's raining. I bet it's not raining where Rick Riordan is. Since it's raining where I am but it's not raining where he is, logically I am not Rick Riordan. But illogically... *evil laughter*

* * *

With a nervous glance at each other, Zoe and Percy stepped towards the _elevator_. They were these metal doors that didn't have a way of opening. Zoe put her hand on the door before pulling it back quickly.

"It is cold."

Percy looked nervously at the doors. He pushed the small circular piece of metal protruding from the wall, the "button". The metal doors opened and the two heroes exchanged a nervous glance before stepping in. Percy slid the card into the slot and a golden button appeared. Zoe pressed it and suddenly they were shooting upwards. Both grabbed each other's hands and the railing. It was as if they were running full blown with even more speed, but it was a vertical feeling. After a few tense minutes, the machine finally stopped. The doors slid sideways, and for a few seconds Zoe and Percy just stood there, their mouths opened in shock. They saw a long, winding path that lead to a huge palace that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. There were temples and smaller palaces in the greenery surrounding the pathway, and statues of the gods lined the road.

Percy stepped out of the elevator, soon followed by Zoe. They both stared down the road, surprise still etched on their faces. Both were so shocked they didn't even turn when the elevator beeped and the doors slid close. Percy took a step forward before turning and holding his hand out to Zoe,

"Shall we go towards Olympus, my lady?"

Zoe smiled, trying to hide the blood that was rising to her cheeks. Though Percy could be humorous and blunt sometimes, he was often courteous towards her. She took his hand and said,

"We shall."

They walked down the road to Olympus hand-in-hand. They could hear the whispers of nature spirits and minor gods, who were most likely wondering why two mortals were walking towards the Throne Room. Zoe and Percy ignored them and continued. When they reached the large doors of the palace, the doors swung open. Both heroes jumped slightly in surprise when they saw the same throne room from two millennia ago. All the gods were present, and all eyes were on them. The two scrambled to bow to Zeus, both fearing being blasted for interrupting what was sure to be a council meeting. Zeus spoke loudly, his voice echoing throughout the Throne Room,

"Rise, Champions of Chronos."

Zoe and Percy rose, confused. Zoe spoke hesitantly,

"Lord Zeus, if I may ask thee, how are Perseus and I able to help in this time? We are just two mortals, and we know nothing of the strange new customs. How could we blend in and help the heroes of this age?"

Zeus remained stoic but the corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly. It amused him to see two heroes out of their time, and hear the old speech again.

"I am actually unaware of the use the two of you will be. Lord Chronos spoke to me back in your millennia, and he spoke of an ancient prophecy coming into play in this time. He told me that two heroes would travel, courtesy of him, to this age and save Olympus. I listened to Lord Chronos, and here you are."

He glanced over to Hermes, who was watching them with an interested expression on his face. Zeus spoke to his son,

"Hermes, would you take these two and bring them to Chiron. He will know of the prophecy, and he will enlighten them of the modern speech. You should tell him to make them a back story, and they will blend in with the half-bloods until the great prophecy comes to pass. We can only hope that the ancient prophecy of Chronos will happen smoothly."

Hermes nodded in understanding. Zeus then turned to Percy and studied him for a moment, before speaking,

"Perseus, you have already passed the age of sixteen years, correct?"

Percy nodded before speaking quickly. Both him and Zoe were confused at Zeus. The King of the Gods was not as stoic and rigid as in he was in the short time they met him in their millennia. Or maybe he was just as confused as they were in this situation. After all, what does one do when faced with two heroes out of their time?

"Yes, Lord Zeus. My companion is also sixteen years of age."

Zeus nodded before he spoke to the council as a whole,

"Perseus and Zoe's situation is to remain a secret between the council and Chiron. If the other demigods find out, there will be chaos. It will be easier for us and for them if this remains a secret. Council dismissed. Hermes stay."

The majority of the council disappeared, save for Zeus, Hermes, and Poseidon. Zeus looked down at Zoe and Percy before turning his gaze to Hermes.

"Take them to Chiron. Tell him about their situation."

Hermes nodded but Poseidon spoke up,

"Just a minute, Hermes. I wish to speak with my son and Zoe."

Hermes nodded, "Sure. Just try not to be too long, I have deliveries."

Poseidon just beckoned Percy over to him, and Zoe followed. She was unsure of her place within this conversation, seeing as it was between Percy and his father. She blinked when Percy beckoned for her to come. Zoe hurried over and saw Poseidon waiting to speak.

"Perseus, Zoe. You have a hard path ahead of you. You must be careful. Zeus didn't say how dangerous it would be for anyone to find out that you are from the past. If anyone finds out, the consequences to you both from the fates would be dire. Lord Chronos had to bend fate in order to send the two of you here. But…"

Poseidon stopped for a second, his features turning worried.

"But if the fates find out that you are here and out of your time, they will try and kill you both. Lord Chronos placed a shield on you both when he blessed you, blocking the fates from finding out your past. If they manage to break through or if someone finds out, then they will be after you. Chiron has the knowledge to block his memories from the fates if need be. As the Lord Chronos will intervene and save your lives, but he will be forced to withdraw you form the war. The ancient prophecy will not pass, and Olympus will fall."

Zoe and Percy's eyes widened and they were shocked at the new revelation. Zoe spoke hesitantly,

"Then we must guard this secret very well."

Poseidon nodded, but Percy spoke,

"What about the hunters? Any alive from that time may recognize us from when they came to hunt us."

Poseidon nodded, "I will speak to my niece. I doubt that you will run into the hunters, but there is always the chance. And if the survival of Olympus depends on that chance, so be it."

He glanced at Zoe, before looking back to Percy. Zoe took the hint and bowed before walking away. Percy looked at her leave before turning back to his father. Poseidon half-smiled,

"Perseus, you have certainly made a friend there."

Percy's eyes widened before he blushed. Poseidon laughed a bit,

"Do not let her go, Perseus. She is right in front of you, do not let her go."

His gaze saddened before he spoke one last time,

"Do not make the same mistake I did."

Percy tried to ask his father what he meant but Poseidon just clapped his hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy tensed automatically, years of surviving in the woods had given his fast reflexes. Poseidon raised his hand in farewell before flashing away. Percy stared at the spot his father had been standing for a moment before turning to Zoe. Zoe turned back to him and they went to Hermes. Hermes looked them over for a second before flashing them away.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that the chapter's kinds short. I felt the need to update just to let you peeps know I was still alive. Sorry 'bout that hiatus. Yeah...


End file.
